


his gorgeous heroine

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humiliation, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, funny euphemisms, her handsome hero, masterbaiting while reading romance novels, masterbaiton, naughty mr gold, romance novels, smut without plot, woobie mr gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mr gold finds belle french's trashy romance novel. </p><p>at first mocking the smutty novel.<br/>then suddenly he finds himself becoming enthralled! by its contents.<br/>and it' familiar heroine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his gorgeous heroine

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly little one shot i found myself writing last night.

it was just another quiet ordinary day  
in storybrooke main.

mr gold the local antiques dealer  
was engaged in polishing all  
the silver in his shop.  
it was what he did on every Saturday.  
when unexpectedly he was interrupted by a group of youngsters with nothing better to do then to disrupt his shop and annoy him!  
he grumbled and was about to  
shoo them all out when  
he noticed that belle French  
was among the group.  
lovely. beautiful belle French,  
biting back all his annoyances  
and sassy remarks  
he let them peruse his shop  
while he continued his work. 

just as well, his routine was already disrupted all the same. 

While continuing to polish the silver gold kept an eye on the young trouble makers.  
his attention straying to belle French. watching as she wondered though his shop. he was captivated by her, when suddenly while she was perusing though his antiques  
her impractical high heel broke causing her to fall to the floor! dropping her shoulder bag as well spilling it's contents all over the floor of his shop.  
quickly grabbing his cane  
gold immediately limped to her side. 

"are you alright? he asked. 

"yes, I'm fine." she replied blushing. 

quickly gathering her stray contents tossing them back into her bag.  
gold remained on his bended knee despite the painful strain to his ankle helping her to gather up her things.  
their eyes briefly met before  
she quickly rose somewhat awkwardly to her feet.  
gold fumbled with his cane and stood up as well. 

"thank you, mr gold."  
belle said. smiling brightly. 

"it was no matter, miss French."  
he replied flippantly. 

"well, thank you anyway."  
she said. before turning and following her group of friends out of his shop. 

gold placed his hands atop of  
his cane watching  
the Saturday disruption go.  
shaking the daze that belle French left in her wake off.  
he turned and went back  
to polishing the silver his Saturday routine continuing. 

 

Later that night,  
as mr gold was getting his shop ready to close up for the night.  
he found a odd book? 

~her handsome hero~

he found the trashy book hidden under his counters.  
belle must have missed it  
when she gathered her things.  
he didn't think a girl like belle French  
would read such garbage!  
a clever. intelligent woman like her, filling her head with all this poisonous! unrealistic romantic garbage!  
he'd be doing her a favor if he threw it in the trash where it belonged.  
but, he couldn't do that.  
no matter how much he disapproved of her reading material. 

 

later that night.  
restless and unable to sleep gold  
sat in his living room pouring himself a glass of scotch and laying on  
his sofa when he notices  
belle's book on his coffee table.  
he had meant to return it to her.

well, no harm in seeing what's so fascinating about this little story of belle's.  
it was a tale about a maiden named Annabel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Annabel lived in a small kingdom  
with her wealthy father.  
the girl was considered a beauty by all who laid eyes upon her.  
her hair was dark ringlet curls of copper that shined brightly in the sun.  
her skin porcelain white and her eyes were the deepest blue. the color only seen in the deepest of seas.  
but..this beauty was considered by  
all who knew her to be a peculiar girl. 

Annabel was all to fond of reading  
the written word. she was considered by all to be odd. all that is except  
the lonely town merchant.  
who adored her from afar,  
he was to far below her station  
to make his feelings for her known. he was contented to spend  
his lonely days waiting for her  
to come into shop and spend few precious moments with him.  
while browsing though his shop,  
to him she was everything.  
the sun the moon.  
the stars that shined,  
he was the lowest of the low  
for daring to gaze upon her beauty but he couldn't help himself.  
how could he not love her,  
all who knew Annabel were taken with her with her kindness.  
her sweet temperament and  
the hopeful way she saw the world. he was hopelessly in love with her,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

gold tossed the book back down on the coffee table.  
it could have been written about  
belle! beautiful belle,  
and he supposed he could see certain similarities between himself and the lonely merchant.  
after drinking another glass of scotch he slowly made his way back  
upstairs. his cane feeling heavier, 

it would become apart of  
his nightly routine.  
siting in his living room with a glass  
of scotch reading belle's book.  
the more he read the more  
the striking beauty in the tale reminded him of belle.  
he could so easily picture  
her saying the truly ridiculous Words on the page.  
wearing the outlandish  
dresses of that era.  
it was all innocent,  
fantasizing about belle  
while reading her book.  
that is until Annabel and the lonely merchant confessed their  
Mutual desires and began engaging in illicit love affair.

gold suddenly found himself imagining belle and himself  
in the lecherous acts!  
bushing beet red and getting more then a little hot under the collar.  
while reading about Annabel and Rossellini's first time together.  
despite the truly god awful euphemisms and lewd phrasing.  
at first had him cringing meat-stick.  
rosebuds of her ample bosom.  
he found himself becoming aroused. after finishing reading the scene gold had to take a cold shower. 

 

the following day belle had unexpectedly come into his shop looking for her missing book.

he felt guilty for not giving it back to her yet. he would, he just wanted  
to no how it ended. 

as belle throughly searched his shop for her missing book.  
gold stood behind his counter  
letting her search in vain while he pretended to go over his ledger.  
watching her as she bent down and reaching over things giving him  
quite the view. eventually giving up, and after failing to engage him in  
idle chit chat  
she finally scurried out of shop.  
leaving him to continue doing... whatever? it was he was doing  
before she came in. 

it became a truly guilty pleasure of his to read her handsome hero while fantasizing that the characters in the book were him and belle.  
but..there was no harm in fantasizing was there? it was just a story after all,

That night gold couldn't sleep,  
he tossed and turned but he again found himself restless.  
retrieving belle's book from his study. gold sat back in bed wanting to finish  
this last chapter then maybe he could get some sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Annabel and Rossellini had snuck away into the Meadows.  
they never risk meeting  
in early mornings light before.  
but the need to feel  
each other's body's pressed together in a fiery embrace.  
was all encompassing,  
she mounted him as he laid down  
on the green pasture.  
while she moved above him seeking out his meat stick.  
he slowly unlaced her bodice,  
her ample bosom spilling out of  
her dress like a water fall  
of milk and honey.  
the tips of her rosebuds glasing  
in the sunshine. their hands clasping each other as they sought  
their pleasure.  
her heaving bosom bouncing  
as she plunged above him.  
her creamy thighs shoving his  
more then ample girth into her  
Secret treasure chest of wonders. driving her to sing the sounds of her pleasure.  
riding him as she would a noble steed toward pure ecstasy.  
Annabel sough as the sudden volcanic eruption of their orgasmic release took them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

unconsciously gold's hand wondered down his pajama bottoms  
cupping himself.  
blushing furiously as With shaking fingers he began stroking  
his harden erection.  
as his hand frantically pumped  
he continued to indulge in the beautiful fantasy. 

imagining himself and belle French  
as the characters in the tale.  
slowly working himself towards  
his climax.  
When he dose blissfully come hard he becomes aware to his shame  
of the sticky white mess  
he'd made on himself.  
and in his bed,  
quickly limping out of his bed.

he'd die of humiliation if the maid found out what he'd been doing! changing his bedding and throwing the evidence of his shame in the  
washer machine.  
gold sat in the laundry room waiting for his things to wash.  
then he'd have to dry them.  
it was going to be a longer night then he had anticipated, 

In another land it might have been their story but..he was just a sad  
old lonely man.  
In this world he could never be her anything He was no one's  
handsome hero!   
he would never be Worthy of  
belle French.

After he finished the cheap romance novel to its predictable  
but yet satisfying ending.  
he found himself starting it again!  
from the beginning,  
it was now apart of his new nightly routine. 

after a long lonely day  
working at his shop he'd come home. have dinner, and spend the rest of  
the evening in his study going over some paper work with a glass of scotch. while by his nightstand  
his guilty pleasure awaited.  
nearly every night he re-read  
his favorite chapters while  
getting himself off with images  
of belle and himself engaging in the illicit Love affair.  
in the mornings he always felt ashamed of his nightly activities  
but..he was a weak man.  
and he was after all only indulging  
in a little fantasy.  
no real harm done he reasoned, 

a week later found the antiques dealer spending afew nights in the back room of his shop.  
he had made the mistake of acquiring a pair of antique chairs  
from an estate sale.  
that unfortunately turned out to be infested with bedbugs!  
spreading the infestation to his home. he would rather sleep in his car rather then grovel to granny for a room  
for the duration of the fumigation  
of his home. 

he was camping out on the cot in the back room of his shop.  
on his second night living in his  
back room he had closed his shop at his usual hour 6:00pm on the dot.  
having had a bad day,  
the cost to rid his home of the  
vile pests was more then the damn chairs were worth!  
and after he had gotten the bill  
and in his anger he had dropped  
an highly expensive tea set! shattering the delicate porcelain,  
it had been a stressful week for  
mr gold.

deciding to relieve some of the tension gold retired to the back of his shop for the evening.  
pulling down his pants he sat down on cot with belle's book in hand taking himself in hand with the other. he began to read  
his favorite encounter between  
Annabel and Rossellini.  
while slowly stroking himself.  
he was quickly nearing his own happy ending when to his utter horror he hard the bell above the door jingle!

damn it! he had forgotten to lock the door! can't these damn fools read! 

"get out, were closed." he shouted. 

he barely had himself tucked away when Cora mills walked in on him. catching him fumbling to pull up  
his pants.

he shrieked! shouting fruitlessly  
for her not to come in!  
dropping his book in his haste. 

"oh, gold please it's not like I haven't seen one before.  
did I catch you at a bad time dear." she teased. 

he only glared at her in reply.  
while buckling his belt. 

"honesty, were you doing what I..  
she trailed off noticing the tawdry book on the floor.

reaching for it before gold could stop her. she picked it up tentatively examining its contents.

"really, gold is this what you been getting yourself off to lately."  
she continued to tease him. 

he reached for the book in vain as she turned away from him.  
walking toward the front of the shop.

"you really should get a girlfriend dear." 

"give it back." he growled.  
grabbing his cane and limping after her. 

"oh so sensitive, over this silly  
little thing."  
she taunted tossing the book  
down on the counter top. 

"now, really gold that kind of behavior is juvenile. what has gotten into you lately." she continued to scold him.

to his utter horror gold felt himself blushing beet red. he stared down  
at the floor hoping to avoid Cora's notice. 

"what I do, or dot do. in my private moments are none of your business." shaking his head he stated flatly. 

 

"as much as i'am enjoying  
this little chat, mrs mills was there  
a reason for this unwelcome visit."  
he said finally meeting her eyes. 

"oh dear, dot be so sullen.  
I only dropped by to invite you  
over to dinner. I heard about your unfortunate situation  
and Henry and I thought it would be nice to have you over for dinner.  
it has been to long since we spent a quiet Sunday together." Cora replied.

"well, I suppose it has been awhile since I've had the unpleasant pleasure of tasting your distasteful attempts at cooking." he sneered. 

"dot be crass, besides Henry says  
I've improved greatly." 

"well he has to doesn't, he if wishes to continue sharing a bed with you."  
gold replied smugly. 

Cora laughed in reply.

"I'll be expecting you this Sunday, dinner will be served promptly  
at 7:00 and I expect you no later  
then 6:30 for drinks dear." 

"fine, fine." he waved his hand dismissively. 

"shall I bring the wine." gold ask already knowing the answer. 

"yes, that would be perfect."  
she said grinning triumphantly. 

the bell above the door jingled again. announcing another late night visitor. 

belle French walked into his shop. biting her bottom lip and nervously glancing around.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but..I saw  
that you still had a customer and thought you might still be opened." she said hesitantly. 

"no, were closed! gold grumbled. 

"dot be rude, dear."  
Cora said while patting his shoulder. "Henry and I will be expecting you this Sunday. good night gold."  
Cora said as she walked out the door.

gold turned to belle.

"now, miss French what is it  
I can do you for you."  
he said in a more gentle tone.

"well, she said smiling brightly walking toward his case of  
rare books. 

"when I was here with my friends.  
I saw this book, and I was hoping  
to maybe purchase it? 

gold followed her,  
noticing her perfect legs.  
she was still bravely wearing those impractical high heels. gold mused, 

"I'm sorry dearie, but I'm afraid  
that you won't be able to purchase  
any of those books. there much  
to expense for you." he said coldly.

she looked at him frowning, "I see."

"perhaps, you might find something more affordable at the drugstore."  
he continued coldly. 

she glared at him then sighed. walking toward his front counter  
while he hopelessly followed her. 

"mr gold, you wouldn't happened  
to have come across  
my missing book anywhere  
have you? belle asked.  
with some amusement in her tone. 

"no, course not." he replied.  
before realizing that the book in question was sitting right in front  
of her! on top of the counter,

she turned to him smiling that lovely smile that always captivated him. 

"what if, we made a deal!  
mr gold." she said coyly. 

"a deal."  
he faltered blushing profusely.  
"what kind of deal? 

she bit her lip grinning.  
"how about, you let me borrow one of your rare books. and in exchange  
I'll let you keep one of mine."  
she said clapping her hands together. 

gold stared at the obviously missing book siting on his counter top  
right in front of her.  
slowly he nodded his head in agreement. 

"Ok, then it's a deal mr gold."  
she said coly.

 

well apparently the ground wasn't going to open up and swallow  
him whole! 

with his cane suddenly heavier  
in his hand. he walked to the other side of the glass counter housing  
his rare books.  
belle French could have whatever  
she liked.  
he'd make a deal with her alright,  
as long as she never mentions that damn book again!

watching her as her blue eyes shined brightly with glee as she stared down lovingly at his books.  
biting her lip she traced the glass  
with her finger tip taking her time making her selection.  
gold smiled adoringly at the sight enjoying this moment with her.  
the only most inmate moment  
he would ever have with her. 

belle French was his favorite heroine. she was strong willed.  
brave, the kind of woman who fight for what she wanted in this world.  
she was everything he wasn't, 

she was the beauty in all  
his untold stories. 

she was his Handsome hero,


End file.
